Four witches and a stalker
by Alex Tonks
Summary: This is Sk8rgurls just with a different name. Three sisters go to Hogwarts and have a huge secret. Will one of them spill it to a boy she hardly knows? What if her life depended on it? rated T cause of violence and it's my favorite letter


**Sk8rgurl**

**Chapter1: New girls**

_**A.J.'s POV**_

I am Alessaa-Judith Veronica Elizabeth Marie Cathers. Just call me A.J or Jude. My sisters, Sam and Carmen, and I got accepted into this school in England called Hogwarts.

Sam and I are fraternal twins. She has Blond hair and I have Black hair, she's a prep and I'm a skate chick. She loves Abercrombie-&-Fitch and I love Adio and Converse. She's an arrogant bubble-head and I'm a rude troublemaker. The only thing we have in common are boyfriends. I date one guy and she steals him from me. I don't care. I've never cried because of a boy, fear, or pain.

Anyway, I'm 15 and from New Jersey. I cannot go anywhere without a book, a notebook, a pen, my zune and my skateboard. I love all sports and I hate superficial teens. I only wear eyeliner and eyeshadow. And even though me and Sam are complete opposites, we are like best friends. The upside about going to this school, is that my friends from England are there. Herminone, Harry, Ron, Sam, and I were best friends since we were in diapers. Harry's parents died and had to go live with his aunt and uncle. When Sam and I used to visit, they were so rude. When we were boarding the train and Sam turned to me.

"I can't wait to see the English hotties that are here." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you think about? Looks?" She nodded. "You are so superficial." She laughed.

"You betch." She playfully hit my arm. I laughed with her. Carmen was talking with this one blond kid. He saw me and smiled. I flipped him off and got on the train. We took our seats in the nearest car. This one boy with bronze hair gelled and parted on the side with Greek-god like features walked in with three friends behind him. "Excuse us. But this is our car." I snorted.

"A little possessive, are we?"

Sam was such a smart-ass. They ignored us and sat on the opposite side. One of the boys spoke up. "So, who are you?"

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Sam glared at them while filing her nails and Carmen was drawing. Carmen was only one year younger than us. She was really sweet but this time, she kept her mouth shut. She was glancing at the Greek-god every once in awhile. She must have been sketching. The Greek-god spoke up.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

He was staring right at me. I looked at him.

"Why the hell should we tell you?" Me and Sam were the extreme duo at our school. No one messed with us. These guys were so ignorant.

"Oooo. You've got a mouth on you." The boy with the dark blue hat and black hair spoke up.

"Steve! Shut up." The Greek-god boy said.

"Oh. Jeez, Cedric. You've got the hots for her." I blushed. No one has made me blush before. So his name was Cedric? That's a sexy name. I stayed quiet and looked out the window. Carmen showed Sam what she was drawing.

"That's amazing, Carmen!" Sam showed me. It looked exactly like Cedric.

"That's unbelievable!" Carmen smiled.

"Thanks A.j.!" Cedric eyed me.

"What?" He shook his head.

"What does A.J. stand for?" I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business." I mumbled. The boys who followed Cedric in left.

"Guys!" He called after them. He stayed in his seat though. Sam looked at me then Cedric and then said something to Carmen. I looked out the window. I didn't even notice that we were alone. I looked around the car. Me and Cedric were completely alone now. I looked at him, who was staring at me, and smiled.

"I'm Cedric." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm A.J. of course you already knew that." He held out his hand. I eyed it then him and shook his hand.

"Are those your sisters?" I nodded. "Who was the blond?" I rolled my eyes.

"That's Sam." He nodded. Of course he would be interested in her. Who's not?

"So what does A.J. stand for?" My god.

"It stand s for Alessaa-Judith." He smiled.

"That's a pretty name." I smiled sheepishly. "A pretty name for a pretty girl." I cannot believe he just said that. He blushed and turned away. He's so gorgeous! "So, uh, what's your full name?" I snorted.

"Your not going to believe me." He laughed.

"Try me."

I began. "Alessaa-Judith Veronica Elizabeth Marie Cathers." His eyes widened.

"That's a mouth-full." I got up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ignored him. On my way out, I heard him mumble.

"Smooth move, Cedric. 'Pretty name for a pretty girl' What was I thinking!?" I chuckled to myself and left. The day I go out with a superficial moron like that, will be the day I wear all pink.

_**Sam's POV**_

Carmen and I left A.j with Cedric. It's so obvious that he likes her.

"Hey Sam!" I turned to see A.j. coming towards me.

"Hey, what happened with Cedric?" She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"He's a superficial moron. The day I go out with someone like that, will be the day I wear all pink." I laughed.

"Want a bet?" She nodded. "The day I start going out with someone like that, I will wear whatever outfit you pick out for me. Deal?" She spit in her hand and held it out. I spit in my hand and shook hers.

"Deal." I agreed. She was in for it later.

_**A.J's POV**_

Cedric was obviously judging me by looks. He doesn't know that I could put him in the hospital if I wanted to. He was gorgeous, though. And he was nice.

"You should give him a second chance, Aj." Sam's voice broke me out of my trance.

"No way. I'll go back in and sit with him but I am not going to date him." I left and went to the door. I heard his idiot friends.

"Dude, she looks like the girl you don't want to mess with." That guy was smart.

"But she's smokin' hot! Cedric, I bet she'd be great in bed!" I rolled my eyes.That Steve kid was really getting on my nerves.

"Shut up man! There's just something about her. I mean, she seems like the kind of girl who's sweet and sensitive. She's so mysterious and I like that about her." I smiled and blushed.

"Yeah right, man! You're whipped!" I walked right in and stepped on Steve's foot.

"OW!" His buddies left again.

"Your back." I looked at him.

"Yeah. I like the view in here."

I mentally smacked myself on the forehead. I'm getting soft.

He smiled. "Yeah, the view's better on this side." I blushed and looked out the window.

"Did you hear any of our conversation?" I blushed a gain. "Oh no. What did you hear?"

I smiled at him. "Not much. Just the part where your friend Steve said I'd probably be great in bed." He rolled his eyes. "And the part where you said I'm sweet, sensitive, and mysterious."

He blushed and turned away. I smiled at him. "So where are you from?" His accent was so sexy and was seducing me.

"New Jersey."

He laughed. "You don't seem like you're from there, Jersey-girl." I rolled my eyes. "Are you always like this?"

I looked at him. "Like what?" I had totally forgotten how to breathe.

"You have that 'Don't mess with me' attitude. You and your sister both."

I laughed. "At our school, we were called the dynamic duo. You didn't mess with us unless you were stupid." He laughed. He came to sit next to me.

I felt my heart beat faster in my chest.

"Am I stupid right now?" I looked away from the window to him and found that his face was only inches away from mine. His warm breath felt like silk on my face. He smelled like mint and cologne. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but failed.

"Um, no." He leaned in. All I had to do was pucker my lips and I would have kissed him.

"How 'bout now?" I looked into his eyes.

"Uh, no." He smiled. Then he leaned into my lips. His lips were so soft. His hand held my face there for a moment. When he pulled away, I wanted more.

_**Sam's POV**_

I wonder how Aj and Cedric are doing. I can't wait to dress her up. I smiled a wicked smile. No matter what, I will not steal him away from her. They were a perfect couple.

"Carmen, you could make money with your sketches."

She shook her head. "No way."

I laughed. "They are as good as pictures." Carmen was so shy.

"No way. What if people don't like them?"

I can't believe she's doing this. "Carmen. You, me and Aj are talented. Aj with her singing and writing, me with my style and poetry, and you with your drawing and piano playing. We are talented. It's better to express them than hiding them."

She nodded. "Ok." I smiled.

_**Aj's POV**_

Cedric pulled away. "Now?"

I shook my head. He kissed me more passionately. His other hand went around my waist. He pulled away to kiss my cheek.

"Now?" I swallowed.

"No." He kissed my neck.

"Now?" He murmured against my skin.

"No." He pulled back up and kissed me again. This time he traced the outline of my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced. He pulled away.

"Now?" I shook my head.

"Why, do you want to get killed?" He laughed and kissed me again. I liked this. There was no chance that I was going to stop this. He pulled away again.

"Why aren't you stopping me?" He was out of breath and so was I.

I swallowed the fear. "Maybe because I like it?" He smiled and kissed my cheek. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't the superficial moron that I thought he was. He's very sensitive and sweet.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" He smiled, still holding my face.

"One before. It wasn't serious though. You?" I nodded.

"A few. Wasn't serious. Always broke up with me for my sister Sam after one week." He laughed.

He moved away and stared at me. I stared back at him. I smiled and he returned the smile. He moved closer and grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay with this?" I smiled and nodded. To be honest, I wanted more from him. He is the one, I think. And if Sam tries to take this guy away, I'll bite her head off. I leaned into him and whispered into his ear.

"You are an amazing kisser." He smiled.

"So are you." He whispered back. I must have been bright red, cause he laughed.

"Do you always blush like that?" I shook my head.

"You are the first person to make me blush." He seemed astonished. I smiled. I didn't know what else to say. He is an amazing kisser. You do the math. "Cedric?" He turned towards me.

"Yeah?" I kissed him. We spent the rest of the train ride making out and I got felt up. He's amazing! I can't wait to tell Carmen and Sam. I don't care if I have to wear pink for all my life as long as I have Cedric with me.

_**Carmen's POV**_

"Let's go check on Aj and Cedric, Sam." I begged.

"Ok." We left to check on them. When we saw them, I gasped and Sam smiled wickedly.

"Ok, we checked on them, let's go." She said. We left. When we got back, Sam started to look through her suitcase for Aj's outfit.

"Don't torture her, Sam." I whined.

"I won't. It's just for a day, anyway. She'll look so beautiful." I nodded and smiled. "Need help?" She turned to me.

"Hell yea!" I started helping pick out Aj's outfit. She's so in for it.

_**Aj's POV**_

We made out for hours. By the time we were finished, I had been felt up twice as many times as Sam. Cedric was a master at this.

When the conductor announced that we were 5mins away from Hogwarts, I left to go and change. So did he. I wonder what he looks like without a shirt? Stop that! This is crazy, I'm arguing with myself. I rolled my eyes. I wonder if Cedric is wondering the same thing I am. If I look good without a shir t. I think I do. I pulled on my robes and left.

I saw a familiar Red headed boy walking out. "Ron!"

He saw me and smiled. "Hey, Aj. How are you?"

I smiled at him. "I'm good, and you?"

He nodded. "The same."

The train stopped and I almost fell. I felt a pair of arms around my waist. "You okay?" I looked up to Cedric. He smiled.

"Yeah." He let go of my waist.

"Aj, I need to talk to you." Sam sounded triumphant. This can't be good.

"Ok. What about?" She pulled me away from Cedric and Ron.

"Carmen and I saw you two making out." I moaned.

"Please don't take him away. If you even think about it, I'll rip your head off." She shook her head.

"Don't worry, I won't. But you have to wear the outfit I picked out for you." I moaned again.

"Ok. Tomorrow."

_**Sam's POV**_

Carmen and I picked out this amazing outfit for Aj. She's going to love it. It has no pink what-so-ever and It's one of her favs. Cedric and Aj were talking, more like flirting, on the way to Hogwarts.

"Look at them. They're so cute together." I whispered to Carmen. She smiled and nodded.

"Aj is going to have trouble keeping her hands off of him." I laughed.

"It looks like she's having some trouble right now." We both laughed manically.

"Sam?" Carmen was sketching again.

"Hmm?" I turned towards her. She looked up at me.

"Do you think that I'll ever get a boyfriend?" My jaw dropped.

"Of course. You will find a gentleman who will love you forever." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks, Sam. I know that if I ever have any problems, I can turn to you or Aj." I smiled. When she pulled away, she went back to sketching.

"What are you sketching this time?" She shook her head.

"Aj and Cedric." She showed me. I gasped.

"You have to show that to Aj. She'll love it." She nodded.

"Yeah. I think so, too." I went back to watching Aj and Cedric. They were silent but holding hands. I squealed. Aj looked back at me. I shut up. She smiled and turned back around.

'_What are you thinking?'_ I shot at her through our thoughts. Her voice came into my head.

'_None of your business. But, if you MUST know, I was wondering how Cedric looks without a shirt on.'_ I laughed. Oh! I almost forgot. We are witches.

**Chapter2: Stalkers and pets**

_**Aj's POV**_

We are witches. Not like Herminone is. Real witches. Our great, great aunt Celia was in the Salem witch trials. She was burned at the stake. She was not falsely accused, though. She was a witch. So is our mom, grandmother and aunts. But none of the men in our family. Weird, huh? So our mom thought it would be a good change to send us here. Sam, Carmen, and I found out on our 13th birthdays. Me and Sam, then Carmen. We were each given a necklace and a ring that helped us discover our powers.

Sam, Carmen and I can communicate through our thoughts as well. Our grandmother always told us that we were once our ancestors in a previous life. I was Amanda-Judith Marie Prodi, our aunt from the 16th century. Sam was Nicole-Sarah Prodi, Amanda's sister. And Carmen was Farah-Kelly Prodi, our aunts' cousin. No one but our family know, so we have to be extra-careful with our powers. When we are angry, our rings glow. This is a sign to say that if we don't get a hold of our temper, we could easily start casting spells without meaning to. Cedric had my hand and was rubbing circles with his thumb.

"You okay?" He broke me out of my trance. And another thing, to marry a non-witch decedent, you have to give up your powers. "Aj. Are you okay?"

I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm fine. Why?" He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"You seem a little distracted. What's distracting you?" I shook my head. _Just the voices in my head_. Yeah, that would be great to tell him!

"AJ!" I turned towards him. "What's distracting you?" I shook my head again.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He smiled.

"What about?" _'How awesome you would look without a shirt on.' _I heard Sam and Carmen laugh at my thoughts.

"Just about how much I miss my grandmother." _'God! I'm a horrible liar. I hope he bought it.' _Sam and Carmen laughed again.

"Tell me. You know, you're a horrible liar."

Damn it! What do I say!? "It's nothing, really."

He seemed to buy that. We were silent for a moment. He turned to me and kissed my cheek.

"Tell me the truth." He whispered in my ear. I turned to him. His face was inches away from mine. I looked into his eyes. Damn! I forgot what lie I would tell.

"Later."

He came closer. "Now."

I panicked. I asked for help from my sisters. _'HELP!! I don't know what to tell him! I EVEN FORGOT HOW TO BREATHE!!' _Sam and Carmen bursts into hysterics behind us. _Thanks guys.' _I added sarcastically.

"Tell me." I couldn't breathe. I guess he noticed, too.

"Breathe, Aj. You can trust me." No I couldn't.

"Later, okay?" He nodded but didn't show any signs of moving. He smiled. We were still looking into each others' eyes. "Aj." He breathed. He leaned in and I felt his lips brush oh so slightly against mine. Sam and Carmen almost died laughing right there .

I turned to look at them. They were holding onto each other, cracking up. I scowled then turned to Cedric, who was also watching them.

"Your sisters are hysterical." He said, turning back to me. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah." I turned away from him so I wouldn't be tricked into telling him my biggest secret ever. I don't think I could trust him, yet.

_**Carmen's POV**_

When we got to Hogwarts, we went to the sorting ceremony. The hat put me in Ravenclaw, Sam in Gryffindor, and Aj in Hufflepuff. Apparently, Cedric is in Hufflepuff, too. Sam was talking to this one blond kid who was wearing green and black robes. He must be from Slytherin.

"My sisters and I are new here." He nodded. "Oh! Here comes one of my sisters now. Carmen!" Sam called me over.

"Yeah, Sam?" She pulled me over to them.

"Carmen, this is Draco. Draco, this is my sister Carmen." She gave me an unwanted wink.

'_Like I'd ever go out with this moron.' _I shot at her through my mind.

'_He's really nice. You two would hit it off!'_ I glared at her while I shook his hand.

"Listen, I need to go talk to Aj. I'll see you later." Before I turned, Draco called out.

"Nice meeting you!" I flipped him off. I walked away.

I found Aj hanging out with Cedric and his friends.

"Aj!" I called. She turned towards me. She looked happier than she had been in months.

"Yeah?" I finally got to her.

"Sam's trying to play matchmaker again." I pointed her towards Sam and the Draco kid.

"That's Malfoy. His full name is Draco Malfoy. I'd steer clear of him." Cedric spoke up.

"I'll go talk to Sam." Aj said. She gave Cedric a peck on the cheek and made her way to Sam.

_**Aj's POV**_

I made my way to Sam and Malfoy. She saw me and waved me over.

"This is my twin sister, Aj. Aj, this is Draco." I waved.

"Hello there. What are you doing hanging out with Diggory?" He's a snob. I know it.

"He's my boyfriend." He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Please! He can't get a girlfriend!" I had enough.

My ring was glowing. Carmen ran up behind me and pulled me away.

"Control your temper!" She whispered, frantically.

"This bastard is insulting Cedric. I'm not going to let him get away with that." I whispered back, walking towards him.

She ran and blocked me. "Don't expose us!"

I shook my head. "I won't." I walked around her.

"Aj. Aj!" I ignored her and continued walking towards him. "Aj? What's going on?" Sam is such a bubble-head.

"Nothing, Barbie." She scowled at me. The snob winked at me.

"Listen, _Malfoy._" I hissed the name.

"I am not, nor will I EVER, be interested in a snob like you. Got it? And if you keep insulting my boyfriend, I'm going to punch you straight in the nose. Clear?" He stepped back.

"Crystal." I nodded.

"Good."

As I turned away I heard him mumble. "Geez, what's her problem?" I turned around and punched him in the stomach.

"Word of advice, don't mess with me." He nodded. I turned around and walked back towards Cedric and his friends. Cedric stared at me in amazement. I stopped in front of him. The Steve guy stepped back.

_Smart move, dude_ I thought. "Woah. Great shot!" Cedric cheered. I smiled.

"Thanks." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You are such a bad-ass." Steve said. I rolled my eyes.

"I've never heard that one before!" Did I detect a hint of sarcasm? Hell yeah. We started walking.

"I'm so glad you're in Hufflepuff." Cedric whispered in my ear.

"So am I." I turned to him and pecked him on the cheek. I turned back around and stopped dead in my tracks. Cedric stopped with me.

"What's wrong?" I didn't answer. My bottom lip trembled.Cedric followed my gaze. "Do you know him?"

I nodded. Tears started to well up. I couldn't re member his name but I remember his face like it was yesterday. He saw me and winked. I pulled away from Cedric and walked as fast as I could. I don't care where, just away from here. I heard Cedric.

"Aj? Aj!" He left me alone. I ran until I couldn't see _him _anymore and just collapsed. He was supposed to be in juvie. Why is he out?

I shook my head. I can't believe this. Tears started streaming down my face like a waterfall. I couldn't stop them. He better stay away from Carmen and Sam, though. I just sat there for a few hours; crying. This was the first time I have cried because I was scared. I hear his voice in my head as he was getting in the cop car.

'_Aj! I'll get you! Whenever I get out, I'm coming after you!'_ I shook my head. I just sat there.

_**Sam's POV**_

Cedric approached me. "Hey! Have you seen Aj?"

I shook my head. "Why?" He seemed worried.

"She saw this guy and stopped, she pulled away then ran. I don't know what happened." I shook my head again.

"What did he look like?" He looked around like he was trying to find him.

"He had black hair that covered his eyes. And his hair was shaggy. That's about all I can remember." It couldn't be.

"What color robes was he wearing?" He looked at me quizzically. "Red and black. Why?"

My eyes widened. He was in my house. Oh my god.

"Devon. He was this crazy stalker who wouldn't leave us alone. Mainly Aj." His eyes widened in terror.

"Why would she be scared of him now?" I shrugged.

"Well, we better go look for Aj." It was like he read my mind. I nodded.

_**Aj's POV**_

Devon! Devon Miller! The name popped into my head like popcorn in a microwave. I know, bad analogy. I was furious, confused, and scared stiff. The tears finally stopped flowing. I looked around the corner to see Devon talking to Malfoy. He was describing me. Why me, why now, why here!?

Malfoy saw me and pointed. I ducked too late. Devon slowly made his way over to me. I ran. I heard Sam's thoughts.

'_Where are you? Me and Cedric are worried.' _I tried to find her. _'I'm trying to find you.'_ I heard her sigh. _'Why are you scared of Devon?' _I played back the memory.

_**Flashback:**_

_Devon was getting into the cop car while yelling at me. "I'll get you for this AJ! When I get out, I'm coming after you!" Then the door was slammed on him. He looked at me with murder in his eyes, he meant it._

_**End of Flash back**_

I saw Sam and Cedric talking. I ran to them. Sam saw me and pulled me into a hug. "Don't you ever do that again, Alessaa-Judith! We were worried sick!"

I pulled away. "God Sam! Sometimes you sound like mom." She scowled at me. Cedric pulled me into a hug.

"She has a good reason to. Don't do that again, okay?" I nodded. Their faces were red, like they were crying. I was only gone for an hour or two. I rolled my eyes and pulled away.

"Fine Dad!" they laughed. "So, what is it with the crazy stalker?" I glared at Sam. _'You told him!?' _I accused her.

"I had to!" _'Did you tell him EVERYTHING!?' _I yelled at her. She shook her head. _'Just the police car thing you showed me. I didn't tell him about us being witches!' _I shot her an apologetic glance. I leaned my head on Cedric's shoulder. He kissed my hair. Something just occurred to me. What would happen if I lost my temper in front of Cedric? He could get hurt. I shook my head. No! I will not let that happen.

"Aj? Tell me everything." Cedric was so PUSHY! I looked at him.

"What?" I shook my head and my stomach growled. I looked down at my stomach. "Oh, shut up!" I told it. Sam and Cedric laughed.

"Let's go get some food." My stomach growled again. We left and went to the great hall to eat.

_The next day_

_Cedric's POV_ **First time!**

Aj was acting weird. I understand her for being scared and all, but why is she acting so sad?

"Aj?" She looked at me.

"Yeah?" Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Why are you sad?" She shrugged.

"I miss Fuzz. She was my pet." I nodded.

"They let you have pets here." Her eyes filed with happiness as soon as I said that.

"What kind?" I started.

"Owls, frogs, lizards, cats, mice, rats, and snakes." I shuddered. I hate snakes.

"Cool! I can't wait to call mom and tell her." She seemed cheery now. Devon walked in. He leaned down and whispered into Aj's ear. She froze and he laughed. He walked away.

"Aj?" She blinked a few times before she continued eating. I decided to drop it, for now.

**Chapter 3: Snakes and Witchcraft**

_Aj's POV_

"I will keep my promise. No matter what, Alessaa-Judith." I froze. Devon walked away. I didn't even notice Cedric say my name. I blinked a few times and continued eating. I finished and got up.

"Sam, I'm going to go call mom. Okay?" Sam got up.

"I'll go with you. I miss Fuzz, too." We left Cedric behind. We went to a pay phone and called mom.

"Hello?" Mom's voice sounded as if she was sleeping.

"Hey mom!" We both said at the same time. "

Hey! Just so you know, I sent Fuzz. She should be there in 5 minutes." Just then we heard someone in the background.

"Aj Cathers?" We said our good byes and picked up the package. The guy left. I opened it and it had Fuzz's cage and some food. Fuzz was sleeping in her hut.

"I'm going to go put Fuzz's cage in the Hufflepuff common room. Tell Cedric that I'll be right back."

Sam nodded and I went up to the common room. I put Fuzz's tank down and took Fuzz out. She wrapped around my waist and I went down to meet a very confused Cedric. He and Sam were talking about Fuzz. I guess he didn't know she was a snake.

Fuzz was a 150lb. Boa constrictor who only ate frozen frogs. I once put a rat in there and she ended up becoming best buds with it. I kissed Fuzz on the top of the head. Students were staring at me in horror and amazement. I approached Cedric.

"Cedric, this is Fuzz."

He turned around and jumped about two feet in the air.

"My 150lb. Boa constrictor." He approached with caution.

"Careful, if she doesn't like you, she'll bite." He nodded as he let Fuzz wrap around his arm.

"Aww. She likes you." Sam cooed. Cedric smiled.

"Is it normal for her to squeeze like this?" I laughed.

"You're ok, as long as you still have the feeli ng in your hand."

He laughed. "Fuzz is a misnomer."

I nodded. "Sam picked it out. She's 4 yrs old."

Cedric gave Fuzz back to me as she coiled around my shoulders like a scarf.

"Oh my god! That thing is so fake! Just look at it!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Carmen hanging out with an Asian looking girl.

"No she's not." She looked at me, and then Fuzz, who stuck her tongue out.

"Aren't you afraid that it's going to eat you?" I laughed. Fuzz moved. The girl squealed.

"Fuzz doesn't eat people. She's sweet." She smiled.

"I'm Cho." I smiled back. "

I'm Aj. Want to hold her?" I asked. She seemed hesitant.

"S-sure." I held Fuzz out and Cho walked forward.

"If she doesn't like you, she'll bite. Not hard though." Cedric cleared his throat.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I turned to him before handing Fuzz to Cho.

"Because I thought it was cute when you jumped like that and I wanted to see you scared." He glared at me. I turned back around to notice that Cho was two steps away from us.

Fuzz was extending from my shoulders and Cho was petting the top of her head.

"She is sweet. But, do you feel bad? Having to feed her live mice and rats?" I laughed.

"I once put a rat in her cage a nd they became best buds. I named the rat stinky. She died a year later, though. Fuzz only eats frozen frogs."

Cho nodded. Fuzz coiled around her waist. Fuzz looked at Carmen.

"Fuzz, no!" I said sternly.

"What was she going to do?" Cho asked.

"She looked at Carmen. Fuzz always bites Carmen. Even though she doesn't have fangs, it still hurts." Carmen nodded in agreement.

"Ah." Cho said as she handed Fuzz back to me.

"She's cute." Fuzz coiled around my arm and Sam come up. "I'll put Fuzz in her cage."

I nodded and handed Fuzz over. Sam left and so did Cho and Carmen. I turned back to Cedric.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He shrugged.

"Where are you two going? We're not finished Aj." Devon's voice sent chills up my spine. I shuddered. Cedric put his arm around my waist.

"He's not going to hurt you, just ignore him." He whispered in my ear. We started walking.

"You wouldn't want our little secret to spill out, would you?" I stopped.

"Yes, our little secret." He repeated. I turned around.

"What secret?" Cedric whispered frantically. I turned to Cedric.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine." Cedric didn't believe me.

"GO." I commanded. He nodded.

"I'll be close by if you need me. Just scream and I'll be here in a flash." I nodded as he gave me a peck on the cheek and left. I turned to Devon.

"What do you want?" I asked, showing no fear.

"You know what I want, my little troll doll." I hated when he used my old nickname from the playground. He walked forward until he was right in front of me, breathing down on me.

"Remember that night? We had so much fun, didn't we?" I backed away but he grabbed my arm. "Didn't we?" I stared at him coldly. "That is, until the police arrived." I pulled away. "They showed up just in time, too." He had hate in his eyes. "Aj. You shouldn't treat me like that. You don't want anything to happen to your sisters or boyfriend, do you?" My eyes widened as he pulled out a jeweled Dagger. He pulled it out of it's casing and held it to my neck. I swallowed, which was a bad idea.

The dagger cut a bit. I had one little drop of blood form. He put the dagger away. I opened my mouth to scream out for Cedric, but his hand clamped down. Hard, too. I tried to pull away but his other hand was on the back of my neck, holding me there. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Now be a good little girl. Or you'll pay." He chuckled a bit. "You're going to pay anyway. But the consequences will be much deeper if you restrain." I heard Cedric behind me.

"Let go of her!" He let go of me.

Devon stepped back and waved to me. "See you next time." He left.

Cedric came up behind me and spun me around. I had one single tear roll down my cheek. Cedric pulled me into a hug. "Are you alright? What happened to your neck?" He noticed the cut.

"I had a scratch there and I itched it. My nails were too sharp so I accidently cut myself. I'm fine." I lied. I was getting better. He seemed to believe me. He kissed my forehead.

"I won't let him hurt you." _You can't promise that._

_**Cedric's POV**_

I'll make sure that Devon guy won't get near her. Aj seemed distracted again.

"Aj, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" She nodded. We were making our way to the Hufflepuff room. "Then, why don't you tell me what's distracting you?" She shook her head. "You can trust me. I won't tell." I stopped and she stopped with me. I turned towards her to see her staring straight ahead. Her eyes were filling up with tears.

"I'm scared." She said barely over a whisper. Aj looked at me.

"Don't be scared. I won't let him near you to do any harm." I pulled her into a hug. She shook her head and pulled away.

"You don't get it. He wasn't just some crazy stalker. He was my best friend. We were best friends since kindergarten." I nodded. She continued. "One night, we were hanging out at my house.

In New Jersey. We were in my room, just watching some t.v. I told him about the letters and the phone calls I've been getting. He nodded and told me that the stalker was closer than I thought." She closed her eyes. "I didn't know what he meant. So I walked around the house, locking all the doors and windows. Which was a stupid move. When I returned to my bedroom, he was waiting for me.

"When I walked in, he closed the door behind me and locked it. I sat on the edge of my bed. He came over and sat next to me. He whispered in my ear.

'What would you do if I told you that the stalker was in this room?'

"I thought he was joking around. I looked at him with curiosity. I questioned him. He answered them all. One of my questions were

'Are you the stalker?' He nodded. I ran to the door. He pulled me back and I screamed my lungs out. He pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me.

"He secured my wrists so I couldn't fight back. He had his hand up my shirt when the police busted in. Sam and Carmen came in. They pulled me into hugs as I told them what happened. I don't know what he would have done if the police didn't come in time."

She shuddered. I pulled her into a hug.She cried softly into my shoulder.

"He always said he would make me pay for what happened. As he was getting into the cop car. And what he whispered into my ear in the great hall." I nodded as she held onto me. "Cedric, I'm scared of what might happen. I don't want him anywhere near me or my sisters." I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. You are a tough girl. So are your sisters. But I'll keep you safe and I'll get my friends to help, too. Okay?" She pulled away and nodded. When she looked back up at me, her face was dry.

"I need to talk to you, but I don't know how." I nodded.

"Just say whatever it is." She looked away.

"You should stay away from me." I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" She looked back up at me.

"It's not safe for you. So just stay away from me. I don't want to do this, but it's for your own safety." She walked away. I looked after her. _If she looks back, she'll want to get back together later. _She didn't look back.

_**Aj's POV**_

I can't believe I did that. I caught a glimpse of Cedric's mind. I didn't look back. As I was walking to the stone hedges, I passed Devon. He came up behind me. All my fear was gone now.

"Aj? We have some unfinished business." I turned to him.

"Why did you do that, Devon? We were best friends." He smiled.

"I always liked you, Aj. But I knew that you wouldn't go out with me." I laughed.

"Devon, I would've if you had just asked me out." He looked furious.

"Don't lie!" I swallowed. I thought I was good at lying. Dammit!

"I knew you never liked me. I knew that you would never go out with me. I wanted more than just friendship. But now, I want _revenge!_" He sneered the word. I took a step back. He started running towards me. I dodged and ran directly for where I left Cedric. I saw him on the wall, looking upset. Devon caught up to me and pulled me away.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled. Cedric heard me. He started out of the school. I fought back with all my might. Cedric ran over and tried to get Devon off of me.

"Get off of her!" He yelled. Devon pushed me away. I tripped and fell to the ground. My ring started glowing. Devon started to fight with Cedric.

"Leave him alone, Devon!" I stood up. I started mumbling a spell. "By the power of the moon, sun and stars. Give me bravery, defense, and strength to defend my love." I felt the power inside me. I held up my hand and started walking towards Devon, who was beating the crap out of Cedric. At least Cedric was defending himself well.

"Devon! Leave. Him. Alone." I said sternly. He turned to me.

"And what are you going to do about it?" we were in front of the school, in the stone hedges. The wind started blowing fiercely. I saw a glimmer of silver go over my eye.

"With my strength, I will defend my love!" I screamed at him. Devon went flying back. The wind stopped. My eyes returned to normal. Cedric looked at me with horror. I looked down.

Cedric got up and hugged me.

"Thank you." I hugged him back. "Now you know why it's not safe for you to be around me." He nodded.

"But I don't care." He pulled away and kissed my cheek. "I don't care that you are more powerful than we are. That is a truly amazing gift you have." I smiled.

_**Sam's POV**_

I just head Aj scream. "GET OFF OF ME!" I flew down the stairs. I saw Devon and Cedric fighting. God, Cedric doesn't have any fighting skills. Just then, Aj sent Devon flying back using her powers. _'YOU JUST EXPOSED US!! ARE YOU STUPID!?' _I shot at her. _'No. I'm in love.' _I was shocked. Cedric and Aj were talking. I ran to them. "Aj! Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Are you a witch, too? I mean like Aj?"Cedric asked. I nodded.

"Our whole family. Have you ever heard of the Prodi clan?" His eyes widen. He nodded.

"You are related to them?" I nodded again. Devon got up.

"You'll pay for that Alessaa-Judith." She shuddered. I turned to him.

"You leave her alone!" I shouted at him. He smirked at me and went into the school. I pulled Aj away from Cedric and hugged her.

"Did he hurt you?" She shook her head. When we pulled away, I turned to Cedric.

"I guess we should tell you about our powers." He nodded. I began.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

When I finished, Cedric was speechless. "Cedric? Say something." Aj pleaded. _'_

_Oh my god. He thinks we're freaks.'_ Aj sobbed in her mind. _'Peek into his mind and then show me. I'll stay tuned.' _And I did. I caught Cedric's mind through Aj's.

'_I don't know if I should be amused, or scared. It's amazing.'_ No wonder Aj was upset. She looked at me.

'What do I do?' She mouthed.

"Cedric! Say something!" AJ was really worried.

"I don't know what to say!" He shot at her. I saw rage in her eyes.

"Aj." I warned sternly. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were a gleaming silver.

"AJ!" I screamed. Her eyes went back to their normal shade of green. She blinked a few times and then stormed off. Cedric started to go after her but I grabbed his arm.

"Don't. She needs to calm down." He nodded. _'Great going, Eienstein.' _I thought. I heard Aj laugh. I smiled. Cedric went back into the school. I was worried about Aj.

_**Aj's POV**_

I stormed off after realizing that I almost lost control at Cedric. He shouldn't have yelled like that. I still can't believe he would be scared.

'_Amanda, show me why he was scared.' _I was in touch with Amanda. She was reincarnated as me. I believed it when I heard her warning when I was 14. She had warned me about Devon, but I didn't listen. She was right. I saw an image flash in my mind. It was of Cedric, lying on the floor, with me towering over him. That's when I realized, he was scared that I was going to lose my temper and hurt him.

God, I'm a monster.

'_No you're not. This is just what he was scared of. You know that he loves you.' _Amanda was such a lifesaver.

'_You are amazing. It sucks that I never got to meet you. Love you.' _I saw her beautiful smile.

'_Love you, too.' _Then she left. I started heading back when I ran into Devon.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." He just smirked.

"No, you told me to leave Cedric alone. Not you."

He grabbed my chin. I struggled to get away but he tightened his grip.

"Ow. Let go." His smile got even wider. He pulled out his dagger and held it at my throat.

"Until tonight. I can't wait." I kicked him in the groin and he went falling to the ground. I ran around him and darted to the school.

_**Cedric's POV**_

I'm probably the biggest idiot alive right now. I should have been more sympathetic.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I heard Aj's voice calling me.

"Cedric!" I turned to the source of her voice.

"Aj?" I asked. She came running to me. She stopped right in front of me.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She nodded as she tried to catch her breath. She collapsed in my arms. "AJ!"

_**Aj's POV**_

I heard Cedric's voice call out to me, but I couldn't move or speak. I felt like I was

sinking. I saw Amanda.

"Don't be afraid. What you have is a gift." I saw a series of images flash. One was of me in Cedric's arms, I was bleeding. Cedric was sobbing.

"Please, don't die. I need you." Another one is of me and Devon fighting. He pulled out his dagger and cut my throat. I fell to the ground, choking and gagging. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Revenge is sweet." My eyes flashed open. I was sweating and gasping for air.

"Aj."Cedric breathed.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, unable to speak. I just saw the future, and mine isn't looking too bright. I'm going to die.

_**Cedric's POV**_

Aj was out of breath and sweating. "Aj, what happened?" She shook her head. She started sobbing and crying. She gripped my shirt like someone was going to pull her away. I sat down on the ground with her in my lap. "

Tell me. What happened?" She just cried harder. "I'm going to..." she trailed off.

"Going to what? What's wrong?" She looked up into my eyes. She shook her head.

"Never mind. Just, forget I said anything." She wiped away her tears and stood up. I stood up with her.

"Never mind? You faint and then wake up sobbing and crying and you want me to forget it?" She didn't respond and walked into the school. "Aj!" I called after her. She didn't stop. I ran after her but she ignored my calls. I stopped to watch her walk away.

_**Aj's POV**_

Oh man. Cedric must be pissed. I can't tell him about this. He'll worry about me even more. I ran my right hand over my left arm unknowingly. I looked at all the scars that was there. I can't believe I actually did all these. I haven't even thought about cutting since I met Cedric. One more time won't hurt. I walked to the bathroom, entered and went to the mirror. I looked at my reflection.

'_God, I look awful.' _I thought to myself. I blocked Sam and Carmen out of my mind. I brought out the razor blade that I keep in my pocket. I slid up my sleeve and went for it. I winced at the slight stinging but that was it. I watched as the blood went down the drain. I turned on the water and let it run. I looked at my arm and smiled slightly. I put my arm under the water and washed off the access blood.

When I finished, I grabbed a few paper towels and wrapped them around my arm. I heard the door open. I grabbed the razor and put it in my pocket. I guess they saw.

"What was that?" It was Steve's voice. I turned off the water and walked past him.

"Nothing. I have to go." I left him speechless. I ran into Cedric's other friends. I ignored them and slid down my sleeve. I walked straight up to the Hufflepuff common room.

_**Cedric's POV**_

I saw Steve walking towards me. As soon as he saw me, he started running. He came to a quick halt and looked me in the eyes.

"I need to tell you something about Aj." I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked with annoyance. He shook his head.

"No, this is serious." I looked at him with curiosity in my eyes.

"I walked into the bathroom and saw her at the sink. She was putting something silver and red into her pockets. As she walked past me, I saw her left arm. It was covered in paper towels and some scars. She seemed in a rush." He said in all one breath. "Cedric, I think she cuts herself." I nodded.

"I saw her walking up to the Hufflepuff common room." He nodded. "Let's go."

_**Aj's POV**_

The cut stung a bit. I walked out and ran into Cedric and Steve. I tried to walk past them but Cedric grabbed my arm. Right where the cut I made was. I jerked away, grabbing my forearm and gasping.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. I looked up at Cedric and saw that he was mad. At me? Why would he be mad at me? I turned around but Cedric grabbed my waist.

"What are you doing? Let go." Cedric held me around the arms and Steve grabbed my left arm.

I realized what he was doing and I struggled against Cedric.

"Cedric. Please." I pleaded. I tried to beak free but damn! Cedric was strong.

"Let go!" Cedric just tightened his grip. "Steve." Steve nodded and grabbed my left arm again right at the wrist. He lifted up my sleeve and carefully took the paper towels off. I stopped struggling and tears started to form in my eyes. Cedric loosened his grip a bit but still wouldn't let go.

"Oh Aj." He said, a little above a whisper. Cedric let go and turned me around to face him but he was looking at my arm. He took it and slowly ran his hand along all the other scars.

He stopped and looked at my wrist. "Aj." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I looked away.

"Have you tried to kill yourself before?" I looked away. I mumbled incoherently. "...Should've cut deeper.." I guess he heard that. He let go of my arm and grabbed a hold my face.

"Alessaa. Did you try to kill yourself before?" He repeated. I swallowed and looked down as I nodded. He pulled me into a hug. I didn't hug back though.

"All they did was take me into the hospital for two days and made me go into five month therapy. Like that helps." I said.

"Why? Why would you do something like that, Aj?" He said while pulling away to look me in the eyes. He had tears streaming down his face. I have never seen a boy cry before. I always thought that if you cried, that was a sign of weakness. That's why I never cried before. Just these past few times.

"Why?" He demanded.

I answered in five simple words. "Because, I wanted to die." He looked at me with rage and sadness in his eyes. I pulled away and started to walk away. Steve stopped me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Just talk to Cedric, alright? I haven't seen him this sad since his mom passed away." He said. I nodded. I pulled away from him and turned to Cedric and hugged him.

"I love you." I whispered into his shoulder. He stopped. He pulled away to kiss me on the forehead.

"I love you, too." He pulled away and grabbed my arm. He looked at all the scars and my wrist. "Why did you do this?" I sighed.

"I've been doing it since I was 15." He looked at me signaling me to continue. "The thing with the stalker just pushed me over the edge. I was 15 and I was in the bathroom at my parents house. I had just gotten a bouquet of daisies." Cedric cut me off.

"What's so wrong with daisies?" I shook my head.

"Daisies mean death. And it doesn't help when it has a note that says 'You're time has come.' with it. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the razor. I looked down at my wrists and cut. Sam had to bust the door open because she heard me scream. She saw what happened and dialed 911 on her cell phone.

"My neighbor was downstairs and she was a nurse. She stopped the bleeding and I passed out. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital with gauze on my wrist and Sam sitting by my bed side.

"For the next five months, I was stuck in therapy. They pried me for more details all the time. I always told them the same thing.

'I don't want to talk. I'll talk when I want to.' and yet, they never got the fucking message. They put me on anti-depressants that didn't do shit and acted like they knew everything. The last session I went berserk. I screamed at my therapist.

'Everyday for five fucking months, I have told you. I don't want to talk and I'll talk when I want to. You never got the point. You always had to pry for more. I don't give a rat's ass if you have a college diploma! You don't know anything! You are suppose to give suicide patients time. Not pry like your life depends on it!'

"She seemed scared. I left the office without a word. I screamed at my mom when I got home. She asked how was therapy.

'I don't give a shit about therapy! They just sit around, waiting for you to spill and I'm not going for it! You want to know why I had cut? Because I have two parents who could give a shit about whether their troublemaker of a daughter gets straight A's or does drugs! I get all the chores and never get any respect! I'm sick of it!' I ran up to my room and slammed the door. Sam, Carmen and I sat talking for 3 hours.

"When we were done, my friend Caleb came over. He was like a brother to me. He's still at home. I miss him so much. He would know what to do with Devon." I finished.

I looked up at Cedric who was clearly sad. "I love you Cedric. Never forget that."

I pulled him into a hug and kissed him lightly on the lips. When I pulled away, we leaned our foreheads together. He laughed.

"I love you, too, Aj" I heard someone behind me.

"Aj?" I turned around, holding Cedric's hand. I saw a boy with black, spiky hair with the tips died blue. He was tall and had blue eyes.

"Caleb?" I couldn't believe it. He had died his hair.

"Hey." I pulled away from Cedric and pulled Caleb into a hug. "I can't believe it! You're suppose to be in New Jersey!" I pulled away.

Cedric cleared his throat. "Oh! Cedric, this is Caleb, my best friend. Caleb, this is Cedric, my boyfriend."

Cedric walked forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. Caleb smiled at Cedric. "Nice meeting you." He held out his hand.

"Likewise." Cedric said while tightening his grip. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Be nice." I hissed. "What house are you in?" I asked him.

"Hufflepuff." Oh, this was going to be good.

**Chapter 4: Old friends and mythical creatures **(Do I hint a sequel with a twilight crossover? ;D)_nice_

_**Aj's POV**_

"Why don't I go and show you around, Caleb?" Cedric tightened his grip on my waist.

"Cedric. Stop." He loosened a bit but wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Sure." I started to wriggle out of Cedric's grip but couldn't.

"How about you let me show you around, Caleb?" I rolled my eyes as Cedric let go of me.

"No, it's okay Cedric. Really. I can show him around."

Caleb was silent. "I'm going to go ahead ok?" I nodded.

"Go ahead. I 'll catch up." Caleb left and I turned to Cedric. "What is your problem!?" I whispered.

"I don't trust him. I don't like the way he looks at you." I rolled my eyes.

"We grew up together. We are friends. Nothing more. And he has a girlfriend." Cedric nodded. "And he'll know what to do with Devon. Me, Caleb, and Devon were best friends growing up until Devon went all stalkerish and went into juvie." Cedric smiled slightly.

"Ok. Do you have a cell phone?" I shook my head.

"But Caleb does and I have your number. I'll call you if anything goes wrong." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

I caught up with Caleb and started talking with him. "Devon got out of juvie early on good behavior."

Was the first thing he told me. "I know. He's here." Caleb stopped me.

"What?! Is he threatening you?" I nodded. "Oh, man. Don't worry. Your powers with mine combined can defeat him." I was confused. "You mean he's a witch, too?" He nodded.

"Aj, Caleb. What a pleasant reunion." We turned to Devon. "Just three more hours until I get my revenge."

He waved and then left. My eyes widened. "He's a half born! And tonight is the full moon! Half born's are always more powerful on a full moon." I smacked myself in the head.

"I should've known!" Caleb said.

"Until Devon is powerless, I want you to stay with me at all times." I looked at him with curiosity.

"But Cedric--" Caleb cut me off. "No buts! Cedric will have to wait until the full moon passes. Is there any places near by where we can go and hide?" I shook my head.

"Well, I saw a barn on the outskirts of the school. We can hide there." I nodded.

"AJ!" God, speak of the devil. I turned.

"Hey Cedric!" I tried to fake enthusiasm as best as I could.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." Cedric glared at me.

"You're a bad liar." I rolled my eyes. "Aj's fine." Caleb said. Uh oh.

"Back off!" Do I smell a fight? I saw that Caleb's ring was glowing. "Caleb." I warned. He got himself prepared to do a spell.

"Cedric. Run." Cedric just stood there.

"GO!" I pushed Cedric. I prepared to do a spell at Caleb. My eyes went silver.

"Caleb! Leave him alone." Caleb started to mumble his spell. "Fire, water, light, spirit, and earth. These five elements unite and give me strength. Caleb closed his eyes. He raised his hand, with his palm facing Cedric.

"Cedric! Run!" He just stood there, watching what I was doing. Power serged from Caleb's palm and sent Cedric flying back.

"Cedric!" I left magic mode and rushed over to Cedric. "Cedric, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

He had a cut on his left cheek. Caleb started to walk towards us.

"God! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--" I cut him off. I sent him flying back. "Come on Cedric. Get up." I helped him up. I looked him in the eyes and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He nodded. "I'm so sorry about him. He has a bad temper." He hugged me.

"Cedric! Are you okay?" Caleb's voice sounded closer.

"Back off!" I told him raising my palm at him. I looked towards Caleb who had both hands up over his head.

"Don't shoot!" Cedric laughed. He grabbed my hand and put it at my side. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"It's okay. I forgive him." He kissed my forehead. His cut was bleeding really bad.

"Don't move." I raised my hand and moved it over the cut. I closed my hand and concentrated on my healing powers. I opened my eyes and moved my hand to reveal that there was no scar or cut.

"Thanks." Cedric said with a smile.

"I need to hide for tonight. I can't explain right now but There's a barn close to here." Cedric started shaking his head. "I'll stay with you." I looked at Caleb. He nodded. "Let's go pack."

_**Cedric's POV**_

When we finished packing, we went down and ate dinner. We started to make our way to the barn. It wasn't far. When we got there, we set up camp.

"Are you sure the headmaster approved of this?" I asked. Caleb nodded.

"He said if it was for our safety. He also said that this one teacher would be checking on us tonight." I nodded.

"Ok." I laid my head down and looked at Aj, who was already peacefully sleeping. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

_**Aj's POV**_(I couldn't resist putting the vampire thing in here. No, there's no Edward Cullen. Yet. ;D)

I woke up with a start. I heard something. I looked at Cedric and Caleb who were sleeping. I looked around and found a teacher.

"Don't worry dear. Go back to sleep." I laid my head down and tried to sleep. The teacher had left and I felt scared. I heard the door open.

"Hello Aj." It was Devon. I swallowed and pretended to be asleep. _"Don't be afraid." _I heard Amanda whisper.

"Wake up my little troll doll." He pressed the dagger against my cheek, enough for me to whimper. I felt the blood go down my neck. He pulled it away.

"Caleb! Wake up." Cedric's voice was frantic.

"Get away from her!" Caleb got up. Cedric helped me up. I healed my cheek.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. I walked to Devon.

"So you want to kill me, is that it?" He laughed. "Cedric, stay back."I warned him.

"You don't want to know what I had in plan for you." I swallowed. I turned to go back to Cedric but Devon caught my hand. I turned to look at him and he had his dagger raised as if to cut me across the face. I was way off. In a flash, he slid it across my throat. I fell to the ground, holding my throat, choking and gagging.

"NO!" Cedric yelled. I was still conscious. I was twitching. I couldn't use my healing powers because I had already lost too much blood. I took in one last breath as I looked at Cedric.

"I...love...you." Then it went black.

**I am truely evil. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Read on.**_**yes you are**_

I saw all blackness. Then I saw Amanda. "Alessaa. It is not your time to die. You will NOT die like I did. You will get married and be immortal with your sisters and husband. I will help you." She made a small cut in my right palm. I drew in all the blood. The cut on my throat had dried.

"I give you one more chance to kill this bastard. Vampires are so vial and cruel." My eyes widened. I regained consciousness. I blinked a few times then healed my throat. Cedric and Caleb were fighting with Devon. Cedric flew into the wall and couldn't move. He winced in pain. I got up and walked behind Devon.

"You're just bitter cause I killed your best friend." I smiled.

"Killed is an understatement. I believe you just, impaired me for a moment." I kicked him back into the wall.

"Just because you're a halfer. Doesn't mean you can defeat a whole coven." I snapped and held my palm out. There was a little flame levitating in my palm.

"Do you want to die?" He was scared. He shook his head fiercely. I grabbed up the flame.

"Didn't think so." I walked over to Cedric and helped him up. I started to heal him. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"You're suppose to be...how did you...what the...?" I put my hand over his mouth.

"It wasn't my time to die." I explained. I moved my hand from his mouth to put it on the back of his neck.

"I'm glad." And with that. He kissed me.

**A/n: Sequel will be longer and will be another twilight/harry potter crossover. THis time it will definately take place in forks washington. Just to let you know, my name is Alexis, not Aj, and I'm an only child. This is not what you call a mary sue. (Look in the reveiws) Now, Read and Review. If you don't, I'll sick Devon on you.**

Devon: Hey! I'm not evil!

ME: Shut up and get back in my head. (To people) Yes, I have fictional characters in my head, mostly Edward Cullen. Swoon SEQUEL COMING SOON!

_HaHA i got 2 read the story first!_


End file.
